Rain
by Bambiified
Summary: The rain he could deal with, the pain of Atobe's words... he could not. Slight AtoJi. Maybe?


**Title**: Rain**  
Pairing**: Slight AtoJi**  
Rating**: PG(?)**  
Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Prince of Tennis. **  
Notes**: Contains a slightly angsty Jirou. And an apologizing Atobe. And they maybe a bit OOC.. . Italics are flash backs.

--

The rain had started when he began to run, mirroring his current mood. Water poured from the once blue sky, pounding against the tall figure as he ran down the pavement. His uniform was instantly soaked after only a few minutes. His breath came out in sharp pants as he slowed down in the park, his feet suddenly stopping as he leaned against a tree for support. Jirou's eyes closed as he rested his strawberry blond head against the coarse bark, his thoughts tumbling in his mind like hurricane.

The day had been like any other day. Go to school, sleep though the majority of the day, go to tennis practice. Jirou had arrived as normal, a bright smile on his face as he headed over to his favourite bench and laid down. Besides tennis, sleep was his favourite thing. It was usual for the third year to be sleeping and rarely did he get into trouble for it. After a while, people just accepted him and his sleeping pattern. After all, he did get good grades.But, today was different. As soon as the buchou appeared, his dark aura could be noted from the school gates. Atobe was not in a good mood. Unfortunately, Jirou just happened to be the one who recieved brunt of this mood.

Atobe had yelled at him. Woken him up and told him to stop sleeping and play tennis. That if he wasn't going to play, then get off of his courts. The other tennis player was speechless. His buchou had never yelled at him. Ever. Not even when he was annoyed! Jirou tore off the court in a full out run, ignoring his team mates as they tried to call him back. Why had he yelled at him? He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Atobe knew he slept at the beginning of practice! It was just… something Jirou did.

Then the rain started. The water had helped to clear his frazzled mind, but it didn't work for long. Once Jirou stopped his head long run, his thoughts caught up to him. And now, he had to sort them out. He was used to Atobe's random out bursts. Of course they were never pointed at him but…. He was still used to them. Now that he felt the anger of the buchou, he wasn't sure he could ever go back. He felt like he didn't deserve the kindness that Atobe usually showed him, especially if he really did think Jirou was a 'useless sleeping brat.'

He sat down at the trunk of the tree, his head rested on his knees as he hugged them to his chest for comfort. Maybe…. Maybe it would all go away if he just stayed here. He didn't want it to be real, but Atobe's kept ringing in his ears.

_"Jirou, get off my courts if you are just going to sleep."_

_"Jirou you are useless when you just sit there." _

_"Jirou! Stop being a brat! MOVE!" _

He let out a shaky breath. This wasn't how he expected Atobe to act. Even when they fought, which was rare, he had never called Jirou by anything that cruel. Atobe Keigo was one of the few people Jirou really trusted. Sure, he trusted the rest of the tennis team, but he trusted Atobe the most. Keigo Atobe was the only person Jirou felt truly comfortable around, and besides his parents, Atobe was his most important person. After all, it was his lap he chose to spend the majority of his time sleeping on. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing the pain that had entered his heart to go away. Then, his phone rang_._

The sound of the ring had shocked Jirou out of his trance. He pulled out the small silver phone and glanced at the screen. 'Atobe' was the name spelled across it in bold black letters. With a heavy sigh Jirou flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Yes Atobe?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly under the strain of keeping his voice steady.

"Jirou…" The deep voice on the other end said. A loud sigh echoed over the phone.

"Jirou. Ore-sama is sorry. He didn't mean to yell at you. Please, come home." Atobe said, his voice pleading with the distraught tennis player.

"Why did you yell at me then?" Jirou asked, his voice quivering. "You know I don't like being yelled at! I thought…. I thought you might hate me…." He added, his voice in a quiet murmur.

"Ore-**I**… will never hate you, Jirou. **You** are very important to **me**." Atobe said, his voice final. "Now come home, please. You look a little cold." Then, the line went dead.

Jirou blinked, how did Atobe know he was drenched? More importantly, how did he know where he was? Not to mention, he was sure he had heard the 'I' instead of 'ore-sama'…. The golden haired boy glanced up, his hazel eyes landing on a familar black limo parked not far from the park.

"Atobe…" He murmured. He pushed himself up from the ground and shook his head. Only Atobe had the uncanny ability to find Jirou even if he didn't want to be found. He always knew, even before Jirou did. A smile settled onto his face as he headed towards the stretched car, the sun poking though the dark clouds as Jirou's world brightened once more.

--

Annd there it is. My first fanfiction. 3 Tell me what you think and if there is anything that can be improved on and such. Anything is helpful!!


End file.
